The biomineralization processes use biomolecules to mediate the growth of inorganic structures in living organisms with distinct functions such as mollusks protection, tissue scaffolding and hardening, iron storage, and metal detoxification. The mild condition and high efficiency of biomineralization process have inspired researches to mimic it in vitro using a variety of biomolecules including proteins, nucleic acids, and polysaccharides to build functional inorganic materials. Biomolecules used in most studies merely serve as stabilizers or scaffolds to achieve bottom-up control of the properties of inorganic materials. Synthesis of dual functional bio-inorganic hybrid nanostructures directed by active enzymes remains little explored.